1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a server management architecture, in particular, to a method for managing server apparatuses and a management apparatus thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing server management architecture mainly uses two manners for management, namely, an in-band manner and an out-of-band manner. The in-band manner is based on a standard Ethernet channel, and a management end cannot manage a managed end unless the managed end is in a state of being turned on and loading an Operating System (OS). The out-of-band manner is based on a dedicated management channel; therefore, the management end can manage the managed end in the out-of-band manner, even when the managed end in a shutdown state.
For example, a common server system generally has a Baseboard Management Controller (BMC) which may transmit a value (such as a temperature or a fan speed) sensed by a sensor to the management end in the out-of-band manner. Accordingly, when an anomaly occurs to the system, the BMC of the main board of the managed end sends a Platform Event Trap (PET) message using an Internet Protocol (IP) address of the BMC as identification information to the management end in the out-of-band manner, and the message contains information such as a cause of the problem.
However, server management software in the existing management end mainly uses an IP address of an OS or a hostname as identification information of a management target; therefore, the message cannot be updated into a server object in the out-of-band manner.